deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Celt vs Comanche
Celt: Europe's Iron Age savage barbarian. VS Comanche: The fierce Native American scalp taker Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Celt The Celts were a warlike tribal society, similar to North America's native tribes. Each tribe was different but, they all spoke a similar language and had similar military tactics. Some records showed the Celts were headhunters, who would sever the heads of their victims, dip them in quicklime to preserve them and hang them up around their houses or on their chariots. The Celts preferred to fight on foot and their leaders would initiate combat on chariot before fighting on foot. The Celts were known to have fought and allied themselves with various foriegn armies such as the Greeks, Carthaginians under Hannibal and, on some occasions, the Romans. The Celts became some of the most successful of Rome's enemies, being some of the few "barbarians" to present a challenge to Roman invasions. The empire was never able to truly conquer Great Britain, and the Celts' lands would not fall until the arrival of the Saxons in the Dark Ages. The Celt killed his foes with: Short Range= Celtic Longsword *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Iron |-| Mid Range= Lancea *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 8 feet *Iron Head, Wooden handle |-| Long Range= Sling *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 2 feet *Range: 30 feet *Ammo: Stones *String |-| Special= Burda Club *Weight: 6 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Iron Bands, Wood Comanche The Comanche emerged as a distinct group shortly before 1700, when they broke off from the Shoshone people living along the upper Platte River in Wyoming. This coincided with their acquisition of the horse, which allowed them greater mobility in their search for better hunting grounds. Their original migration took them to the southern Great Plains, into a sweep of territory extending from the Arkansas River to central Texas. During that time, their population increased dramatically because of the abundance of buffalo, an influx of Shoshone migrants, and the adoption of significant numbers of women and children taken captive from rival groups. The Comanche never formed a single cohesive tribal unit but were divided into almost a dozen autonomous groups, called bands. These groups shared the same language and culture, and rarely fought each other. In 1680 the Comanche acquired horses from the Pueblo Indians after the Pueblo Revolt. The horse was a key element in the emergence of a distinctive Comanche culture. Some scholars have suggested the Comanche broke away from the Shoshone and moved southward to search for additional sources of horses among the settlers of New Spain to the south (rather than search for new herds of buffalo.) The Comanche may have been the first group of Plains natives to fully incorporate the horse into their culture and to have introduced the animal to the other Plains peoples. By the mid-19th century, the Comanche were supplying horses to French and American traders and settlers and later to migrants passing through their territory on the way to the California Gold Rush. The Comanche had stolen many of the horses from other tribes and settlers; they earned their reputation as formidable horse, and later, cattle thieves. Their stealing of livestock from Spanish and American settlers, as well as the other Plains tribes, often led to war. The Comanche also had access to vast numbers of feral horses, which numbered approximately 2,000,000 in and around Comancheria. In the late 18th and early 19th centuries, the Comanche lifestyle required about one horse per person. With a population of about 30,000 to 40,000 and in possession of herds many times that number, the Comanche had a surplus of about 90,000 to 120,000 horses. They were formidable opponents who developed strategies for using traditional weapons for fighting on horseback. Warfare was a major part of Comanche life. Comanche raids into Mexico traditionally took place during the full moon, when the Comanche could see to ride at night. This led to the term "Comanche Moon," during which the Comanche raided for horses, captives, and weapons. The majority of Comanche raids into Mexico were in the state of Chihuahua and neighboring northern states The Comanche terrorized the Wild West with: Short Range= War Hawk *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 3 feet *Wood and Iron |-| Mid Range= War Lance *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Iron Head and Wooden Handle |-| Long Range= Self Bow *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Range: 200 feet *Ammo: Flint or Bone Arrows *Wood |-| Special= Scalping Knife *Weight: 1/2 pound *Length: 10 inches *Bone Handle, Iron Blade Analysis & Notes My Edges Short: Edge Celt: The sword will always beat the stick with point. Mid: Edge Celt: While the lancea is harder to repair, due to it's blade design, it's still longer and equally devastating as the war lance. Long: Edge Comanche: The bow beats the sling everytime. Special: Edge Celt: While the knife has more options, the burda is longer and more devastating. X-Factors Armor: Celt 60, Comanche 23: The Celt has leather breastplate and a large wooden shield, against the Comanche's small buffalo hide shield. Training: Celt 75, Comanche 79: The Celts were great blacksmiths, but the Comanche's were trained with there bows and horses, while the Celts were trained to fight as barbarians. Brutality: Celt 93, Comanche 89: While the Comanche's scalped their defeated foes, the Celts were beheading them and using the enemy heads as trophies, also the Celt never bothered for the life of their foes and killed them with no mercy. Physicality: Celt 95, Comanche 78: The Celts were large and muscular barbarians of the misty British Isles, and the Comanche were small and skinny after all. Notes Battle ends on 21st January It will be 1 vs 1, in a plain with few trees, both warriors will start on horseback (The Celt on his chariot and his charioteer, will not help him just drive), than both will go on foot and battle on Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation On a plain with few lonely trees, the Celtic warrior raises his lancea and gives a loud war cry and his charioteer starts driving their chariot, not away the Comanche rides his horse and fires few arrows at the Celtic chariot, only hitting the wooden surface, as both warriors got close to each other, the Celt thrusting his lancea, piercing the Comanche's leg and as both warriors turned for another charge at each other, the Comanche fired two arrows after each. The first pierced the charioteer's eye killing him and with the second he pierced, the Celt's shoulder knocking him and stopping the chariot. The Celt pulled his sling and hurled few stones at the Comanche missing all of them. The Comanche dismounted his horse and charged with his war lance at the Celt, who grabbed his shield and stopped the blow of the lance and as both tried to stab each other, the Celt had the advantage, because having his spear longer and the Comanche leg was wounded. Then the Comanche retreated to his horse to get his shield, but the Celt threw his lancea at him and he missed. The Comanche equipped his buffalo hide shield and charged with his lance in other hand. The Celt pulled his longsword from his sheath and charged at the Comanche. As both warriors clashed, the Comanche's shield was teared in two by the longsword. The Comanche was thrusting his lance few times, all the blows were blocked by the Celt's shield and the Celt swung his sword and sliced the lance in two. The Comanche pulled his war hawk and he managed to hook the Celt's shield with the first blow, then he smacked into's Celt's shoulder getting stuck, due to the leather armor, while the Celt groaned in pain. The Comanche tried to scalp the Celt with his knife, but the Celt acted very fast and smashed the Indian's legs with his burda and as he got up, he stabbed the Comanche in the abdomen with his longsword. Then he removed the war hawk from his shoulder and raised his burda and shouted in victory. Expert's Opinion The Comanche's primitive weapons were unable to match the Celt's superior melee weapons, gigantic shield and leather tunic. Also the Celt was stronger than the Comanche, and yeah he lost in long range and the horse was more mobile than the chariot, but the factors are factors. Category:Blog posts